


Fall in.

by Nimz12peekaboo



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fire, Love, Passion, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimz12peekaboo/pseuds/Nimz12peekaboo
Summary: There's a storm. There's some anger. There's some angst and then the waves of love and lust come crashing down.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Fall in.

The curtains waved and flapped frantically against the open window. The storm was on it's way and there was no pretending that it wasn't, so Mulder got up off the bed and went to close the windows. 

It was dark in his motel room. But he liked it this way. It suited his current mood. He stood by the window, breathing in the warm New Orleans night air. It was alive...with the promise of mother nature's power and crackling with electricity and potential. It made him feel alive and hungry...but not for food. 

He pulled the window so it wasn't as wide open. He didn't want to shut it fully. The storm was coming and there was no hiding from it. 

Next door Scully was frantically scribbling away on a form that was tear stained. A letter to request immediate removal from an investigation and a letter of resignation. She took a deep breath to steady herself and knocked on Agent Mulders door.

So the storm has arrived, thought Mulder. There's no hiding from it now. Might aswell open the door and let it in. 

He didn't bother turning the light on, he moved over to the door and swung it open. His jaw clenched. She didn't even look at him. Just walked in quietly with determination and placed the forms on his desk. She handed him a pen and pointed to where he should sign. 

He held the pen in his hand as if he'd just been handed a dead mouse. And then he threw it at the window. 

Scully flinched but she didn't look at him. He wanted to cry. His world was collapsing in on him. 

Five years they'd been together as FBI partners. She was his rock, his everything. His knees were giving way and he was falling to the floor, feeling queasy. 

He couldn't take this. If she'd walked away because she wanted a life outside this job he would've understood. It would've killed him still but he could have let her go for her own good. But not like this. He had fucked up. But so had she dammit. It wasn't all his fault. 

They had been bickering all through this case. The pressure that they were under from the FBI had gotten to them and the distance between them created by Diana's sudden return into his life had undermined their trust. 

He had made a stupid mistake on this case. He'd left her behind to go chase after the murderer suspected of voodoo, kidnap and witchcraft. He'd left her in the dark in a cemetery and she'd run into one of the suspects and had to evacuate the victims from a building that was leaking explosive gas, all on her own because he wasn't there when she'd needed him. He hadn't even caught the suspect that he was chasing.

And after all that, when she'd dared to question him on his actions, he shouted at her in front of all the other officers about how she didn't have the courage to believe and was tiring him out with her refusal to see what was right in front of her. 

He'd taken all his anger out on her, in front of everyone. She'd always tried so hard to protect his reputation and her own. To be spoken to like that in front of their colleagues, that was the last straw. She was done. She'd given enough. She'd payed her dues. He could ask no more of her. She could ask no more of herself. It didn't matter what she wanted. It mattered what she was willing to put up with. And this was it. It was over. Everything comes to an end eventually, she thought bitterly. 

He'd regretted it of course. As soon as the words had left his mouth. She looked like she'd been punched in the gut, she looked hurt and he regretted it instantly. She kept her dignity though and she just walked off. He knew he'd crossed a line. But he was still so full of anger and energy that he couldn't go to her room to apologise. He wasn't calm enough. So he'd stay in darkness, brooding and anticipating with dread her next move. He knew the storm was coming, the one outside his windows and the one inside his heart. There was no holding it back anymore. 

So now he was slumped against the bed, sat on the floor with his head bowed down in defeat. 

At the sound of her voice though , his head snapped up and his breathing grew laboured and faster. 

There was a fire inside of him and he was afraid of it. 

"Mulder. This is the last pen I have. It was a gift from my mother. I'd appreciate it if you didn't break this one. "

She handed it to him to sign the paper. He looked at the pen and at her eyes. And he stood up. 

The windows blew open violently. Scully looked at the windows and back at Mulder, seemingly unsure of what posed a bigger risk right now. She moved to close the windows. She'd made a choice. Mulder moved behind her and breathed. The new sense of quiet from the outside tension relieved him. Maybe they could still make a sanctuary here together afterall. 

Scully turned. Mulder was too close as always. She wouldn't be backed into a corner though. She was done running after him. So she told him...

"I'm done Mulder. I'm done running after you. I'm done picking up the pieces. I'm done trying to justify why I should be trying to force a space for myself in someone's life and mission when it's always been clear that there is no space for me here. I'm done. Sign it." 

How wrong she was. 

"How wrong you are Scully. How wrong you always are."

She rolled her eyes at this. 

"Always looking for the expected answers and ignoring the obvious truth." 

"What obvious fucking truth Mulder?" "Nothing is obvious with you." 

"I created a space for you Scully!" He pointed at her accusingly. "I created a space for you that noone else has ever occupied." 

"Right. Noone." She looked at him skeptically. 

"If our trust has been broken it's ONLY because you let it. By thinking that I would EVER replace you so easily! Where's the trust in that?! After everything we've been through." 

"Yes Mulder. After everything." She said quietly. She was breaking his heart with her quiet grace. Why couldn't she scream at him and hurt him, make him feel the pain that be could feel inside. 

"Scully please. Don't do this." He whispered. 

"Mulder I can't. Not after what you did today. You put people's lives at risk. You put my life at risk. " She looked at him and bit her lip. She would try to be strong. 

"You screamed at me...in front of all of those other officers. It's unacceptable." 

There were silent tears streaming down Mulders face. If Scully had looked up she would have seen them. But she didn't. And it was dark. 

"Not like this Scully." "Not like this." "If you go...it can't be this way." 

"You don't get to decide that Mulder." She sighed quietly. She wanted nothing more than to get this whole painful ordeal out of the way so she could go back to her room and cry silently in her bed where he couldn't see her. 

He took a step forwards. So that he was closer. She looked up into his face and saw the tears glistening in the light of the window. "You remember when you first walked into my office Scully?" 

"Your office? " 

"At the time , yes....it was my office. Before it became ours. It was just mine. And I worked alone. And I trusted noone. Then you came along. And you blew my whole world apart. In the best way. You made me question myself and others. You pushed me further than I'd ever been before. I had the courage to run into the darkness knowing that you would be right there beside me always. And yes...I put you in danger. Yes..I did." He sobbed quietly. 

Scully bit back her own tears. 

"Yes. I behaved unacceptably today. And yes. I deserve to be punished for that. But Scully...if you leave me like this. I will never, ever, EVER let you have the last bit of my blueberry muffin again. "

She couldn't help it. She sputtered out a laugh. And then her tears came fully unrestrained. She turned away from him and faced the window. Quietly crying and laughing at the same time. This was not fair. He couldn't do that to her. Just make her laugh and make her remember all those good times and just forget about what had happened. 

"Scully. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me " he pressed his mouth against her shoulder. She was tired. Too tired to argue with him. 

She just wanted to go to sleep. It wasn't supposed to be this hard. 

"I promise you. "

"What do you promise me Mulder?" She turned to him. 

"Everything." He said matter of factly with a quiet look of absolution on his face. 

"I promise you everything Scully..you're the only person in this world that I would give everything to. That I want to give everything to." 

Did that mean what she thought it meant? 

"What am I supposed to do with everything Mulder?" She wiped a tear off his chin and he held her hands on his face. 

"Whatever you want, Scully, anything."

She sniffed and her breath hitched from crying too much. "What does that mean Mulder? "

He leant forward and kissed her. 

He kissed gently. But he was hot like fire. And his mouth beckoned her in deeper, a place where she could forget the pain of tonight. 

But would it only be a temporary solution from this pain....a distraction?

She pulled back and looked at his eyes. His eyes were deep and dark and they were asking her to fall in. 

He would give her everything. She knew exactly what it meant now. All of him. Good and bad. And he would take all of her. He already had afterall. There was nothing left now but to acknowledge the reality of what they were to each other instead of hiding it all the time. 

It was time to fall in. 

"I love you Scully. There's no way I'm gonna let you leave me without telling you that." 

He pulled her gently into an embrace that she would never be able to leave. Her resistance was over. He held her close to his warm body. Enveloping her completely.. her mouth opened and joined to his. Drowning in each other. The storm outside, battering the windows was oblivious to the storm inside breaking down all boundaries and walls, only to rebuild a stronger force in its place. If Mulder and Scully as partners were a thing to beware then Mulder and Scully as One...would be almost impossible for any evil to match. 

She pulled back and looked at his face. "Mulder. You're issuing a written apology to the officers on this case, aswell as the victims...and me." She said breathlessly. 

"Yes Scully." He smiled at her and finally breathed a sigh of relief. 

Then pulled her back into a deeper, kiss, the passion of which threatened to burn them both. 

She ran her hands through his hair and groped at his neck and back. Feeling for the first time that he was fully hers. Inside the motel room the night was full of electric opportunity and promise. Meanwhile, outside the storm bounced from house to house. Hurricane season was early, but the witches on the rooftop didn't care. They knew their ride home had arrived. Back to the tropics they would ride, away from the old port town of New Orleans and away from the two angry soulmates that had been chasing them all evening. 

The storm picked them up and all they had to do was fall in and ride.

**Author's Note:**

> I swore I'd only write 7 fics and only during lockdown. But I was bored again so I wrote another one. 🤔Didn't really plan it as usual so I hope its alright. Let me know what you think guys. Thanks for reading. x
> 
> May do a second chapter depending on how it goes down.


End file.
